Un sexto año muy revuelto
by Aomine Masha
Summary: Hermione y Draco vuelven a Hogwarts, ella escondiendo un secreto y el queriendo descubrir lo que guarda la chica con la que sueña cada noche.  Perdon pero no soy buena con los summary's, pero os aseguro que la historia vale la pena.
1. Temática amorosa

Este es uno de mis fics favoritos, bueno que me he inventado pero es uno de los mejores, espero que les guste a todos.

* * *

><p>Temática amorosa<p>

-"Me encontraba sentada, esperando sin lugar a dudas, lo que sería el principio del fin"-.

Hermione, cerró el libro que sostenía, nunca le habían gustado los libros de temática amorosa, pero para ser el primero que terminaba después de empezarlo, era el mejor que había leído en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>"POV HERMIONE"<p>

_Bueno, _pensó, _es el primero de esta temática que termino._

Me levanto de la butaca y voy a colocar el libro en la estantería, justo al lado de mi escritorio, donde, estuve estudiando a principios de verano, terminando la tarea, repasando lo aprendido del año anterior, pero sobre todo, leyendo, una y otra vez las carta que los Weasley's y el resto de mis amigos de Hogwarts.

"FIN POV HERMIONE"

* * *

><p>Nuestra castaña se dirigió a dormir en su cómoda, que se encontraba entre la pared y el suelo. El resto de su habitación quedaba muy grande y espaciosa, cada mañana la limpiaba para así no tener que encontrarse con algo que se hubiera perdido. Los muebles se encontraban pegados en la pared, pero, no empotrados.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione madrugó sobre las 7:30, era 1 de septiembre y volvía a su segundo hogar Hogwarts.

Ella había estado haciendo y deshaciendo su maleta varias veces, había doblado las camisetas, planchado las faldas… Todo ella, quería que este año fuera especial, sería menos aburrido que el año anterior.

Era la hora de partir, su madre le había comprado un conjunto a posta para ir a King Cross.

Constaba de unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta rosa flojo con un corazón dibujado mientras una flecha lo atravesaba y de zapatos unas deportivas blancas con los bordes plateados, se puso una chaqueta negra, ya que su madre se la pasaba diciendo que tenía que conjuntar mejor la ropa, y así se fue a King Cross.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, espero recibir criticas, ayuda para mejorar y consejos.<p>

Dejen reviews.

Un beso a todas/os.

cerezoendemoniado


	2. Entre mortífagos y misiones

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, pero entre los examenes finales, y eso no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho más.

Bueno, no subiré creo... hasta finales de marzo, no me maten, es que estoy muy liada.

* * *

><p>Entre mortífagos y misiones<p>

Draco se despertó a las nueve da la mañana, descubriendo que pequeños rayos de sol entraban a través de la ventana e iluminaban la gran habitación donde este se encontraba.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se duchó, se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra, con los zapatos igual de negros.

Al bajar, vio a todos los mortífagos en la mesa reunidos, todos al oír ruido se giraron, excepto uno que al girar la cara, le mandó una mirada tan fría que hizo que se estremeciera, pero no lo mostró.

A principios de verano le habían encomendado una misión, dejar entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts y matar a Dumbledore.

Se sentó cogió uno de los manjares que había por allí, se lo comió, se levantó y se retiró a la habitación.

Buscó algo entre los libros de su habitación y encontró un pequeño libro de color rojo. Lo escondió entre la ropa del baúl de Hogwarts, lo cogió y bajó con él hasta la entrada, donde estaban sus padres, el cual, el padre empezó a hablar:

-Draco, no me falles, porque si no te renegaré como hijo mío que eres, y eso tú quieres que no pase, ¿verdad?- dijo Lucius con una voz amenazante-.

-No, y no te fallaré- dijo Draco, con una voz seria-.

-Entonces vete, hijo mío- dijo Narcisa-.

Y Draco salió por la enorme puerta para dirigirse a King Cross.

Había un pequeño carruaje situado delante de Malfoy Mannor, entonces él, supo quien era, entró y al sentarse, descubrió al hijo de la familia Zabini, a la hija de los Parkinson y a las hermanas Greengass.

Se entablaron en una pequeña que duró muy poco, porque llegaron muy rápido a la estación, se dirigieron a dos columnas y las atravesaron.

No pasaron los segundo para que divisaran a la familia Weasley y a Harry Potter, que se encontraban buscando a alguien.

Y la sorpresa de los Slytherin fue ver a una peli-marrón, que se paraba frente a ellos y los abrazaba, era muy guapa y tenía un cuerpo también bonito, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que era…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y que adivinen quien es esa chica misteriosa, pero supongo que ya lo saben vdd.<p>

Dejen reviews, plis.

Bueno un beso.

Adios a todas/os.

cerezoendemoniado.


	3. Un encuentro, y muchas sobradas

He conseguido subir este capitulo antes de que comience la tortura de examenes finales.

Espero que les guste, lo hice pensando en todas/os, ustedes.

* * *

><p>Un encuentro, y muchas sobradas<p>

Y la sorpresa de los Slytherin fue ver a una peli-marrón, que se paraba frente a ellos y los abrazaba, era muy guapa y tenía un cuerpo también bonito, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que era…

PARTE DE LOS SLYTHERIN'S

Era, Hermione Granger, estos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, y tenían la boca por los suelos.

Vieron como ellos se alejaban, para dirigirse a la locomotora, los Slytherin's entraron y vieron como se dirigían a un compartimiento vacío, ellos se dirigieron al mismo y cuando iban a entrar…

-Eh, vosotros, lo hemos visto antes, así que buscaos otro- dijo Ron Weasley-.

-Pobretón lo haremos si nos da la gana- dijo Malfoy-.

-Pon el culo en la palangana- dijo Hermione-.

Todo el mundo se giró en su dirección, todos, con los ojos abiertos y sus bocas por los suelos.

-A ti quien dijo que hablaras, asquerosa sangre-sucia- dijo Parkinson (uy la odio)-.

-La misma que te ha dejado que hables, ¿ok?- dijo Hermione-.

Todos no cabían en sí de sorpresa, sobretodo, los Sly's.

-Dejemos que lo decidan los más sabelotodo-dijo la pequeña Greengass con un tono muy de víbora- uy pero si solo hay una, jajaja-.

-No, dejemos que lo hagan las serpientes rastreras, ah no que si no ganamos, por lo estúpidas que son-ante esta respuesta ingeniosa de Hermione, los Gryffindor se empezaron a reír-.

-Deja de meterte con nosotros Granger, si no quieres que que después te vaya muy mal- dijo Draco, con una voz muy seria-.

-oh, que miedo, mira como tiemblo-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente mientras, hacia temblar sus piernas a posta- porque no mejor te dejas las sobradas en tu casa Malfoy-.

Y ahí, Hermione, abrió la puerta del compartimento e hizo entrar a sus amigos, y antes de entrar ella les mostró su dedo índice de su mano derecha.

* * *

><p>Espero, les haya gustado, en el próximo cap., HJermione les esxplicará como hizo para dejar mal a los Sly's.<p>

Dejen reviews.

Un beso a todas/os.

cerezoendemoniado


	4. Serpientes por los suelos y leones muy c

Bueno, primero, lo siento muxooooooo.

Se que no tengo perdon!

Pero de todas formas lo pidooo.

PERDONADME!

* * *

><p>Serpientes por los suelos y leones muy contentos.<p>

1 PARTE

Ya, dentro del compartimento, los leones no paraban de reír, dejar mal a unos Slytherins y salir ileso era una hazaña, y justamente Hermione Granger lo había hecho, pero justamente, dos veces.

POV HERMIONE.

Dentro del compartimento, todos nos reíamos, hasta que la cara de Neville se calmó para preguntar:

-Hermione, ¿Desde cuándo sabes dejar a la gente tan mal?- esa pregunta calló a todos los cuales me miraron-.

-Eso Mione, ¿desde cuándo?- pregunta de nuevo mi mejor amiga Ginny-.

-Pues... he estado saliendo...- todos me miraban sin poder creer lo que oían-... con mi primo James, ya sabéis, es mi primo favorito y de pequeños él siempre ha sido, como decirlo... muy rebelde, y a veces dejaba mal a la gente que lo molestaba y aprendí un poco de él- todos relajaron su rostro, no entendía por que habían puedto esa cara, pero no le tomé en cuenta-.

-De acuerdo, pero antes ¿Dónde aprendiste a combinar así Hermi?- pregunta Lavander con esa voz peculiarmente chillona-.

-Mi madre, me hizo combinar la ropa, mis primas pasaron un mes en mi casa y bueno, aprendí lo que pude- me apeno un poco- Pero bueno, decidme, ¿Qué habéis hecho durante las vacaciones?-.

-Pues yo no mucho- empieza a hablar Ginny- He estado en La Madriguera haciendo la tarea, ayudando a mi madre en la limpieza... cosas así-.

-Lo mismo que Ginny- responde Ron leyendo una revista de Quidditch-.

-Yo estuve con los Weasly, así que más de lo mismo- Harry nos comunicó que se transladaba a La Madriguera, supongo que no quedría estar con sus tíos-.

-Yo estuve con mi abuela así que nada- pobrecito de Neville, no sale para nada de su casa-.

-Yo estuve cazando Aleos Andes- Luna, siempre soñadora, es muy comprensiva y encantadora-.

-No preguntaré que es eso- dice Harry-.

-Y yo estuve en París, viendo las pasarelas de moda-.

Miro mi reloj y veo que tengo que ponerme el uniforme, voy a ser prefecta de Gryffindor y eso me llena de orgullo.

-Chicos me voy- sus caras no comprenden- soy la nueva prefecta si no os acordáis- sonrío y voy a cambiarme-.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado!<p>

Se que es corto pero habrá segunda parte.

Si os gusta dejadme un review.

Un beso a todas/os.

Nayumi Irayashi Karai


End file.
